Never Alone
by Garrus hidden love
Summary: A D-structs x Skrap-it story cause I love that paring. D-Structs feeling upset cause his brother is back in his life Skrap-it wants to cheer him up. D-Structs finally comes to term with never being alone again. I suck at Summary but hope you like it anyway. Its my first Dinotrux fan fic so please be nice.


Dinotrux fan fic

Paring: D-StructsxSkrap-it

Never Alone

Skrap-it knew D-Structs hated to be disturbed when he was eating or in some cases just hated to be disturbed period. When he is in that much of a mood the little tool learns to leave him alone. However, today he wanted to talk to him urgently.

There has been in a change in D-Structs ever since they met his brother. Skrap-it wasn't fooled. When they left D-Stroy and returned to their lair, D-Structs seemed more annoyed and agitated.

Even when they were heading home, occasionally he would lash out, swinging hard with his claw. Destroying rocks, trees, boulders and even a Scrapadactyl who had been foolish to attack. He even muttered to himself angrily. Skrap-it managed to pick up on a few words (D-Stroy, betrayed, hate). , so he kept quiet.

Skrap-it kept well back, he did not want to be squashed like a bug and given how D-Structs was acting right now, he probably would do it

He stood at the entrance of their lair, watching as D-Structs chewed on his ore, angrily. Skrap-it was scared but he was concerned too. D-Structs was everything to him, he gave him a new reason to live and plus he loved the large T-Trux.

It was hard not to fall in love with him. He was strong, brave, powerful and sometimes he was even kind to him.

When he was alone, no one paid attention to him and he was ok with that until the day D-Structs showed up. Now the idea of being alone scared him. He got so used to be relayed upon. Helping his beloved T-Trux in his plans to get rid of Ty and his friends. Every time D-Structs paid him a compliment to him or whenever he smiled at him. The little tool felt his bits shake as pride and love filled his little body.

He had no idea if D-Structs felt the same way but he stilled loved him. He hadn't confessed his feelings but in his head, he liked to think they were a couple. Being in a relationship, means you're supposed to help each other.

Skrap-it let out a little sigh as he approached slowly, trying hard not to look scared or even let his voice show it. "Ah-hmm, D-Structs *twitch* I...wanted to ask you something".

He quickly jumped back just encase the large T-Trux threw his claw at him. Wouldn't be the first time but surprisingly the T-Trux didn't move.

"Just leave me be Skrap-it" D-Structs muttered.

The Tool could hear it, the upset tone in D-Structs voice. The kind you make when you are trying so hard to fight back the tears.

To say the Tool was shocked was an understatement. He never seen D-Structs act this way before, no mattered how many times Ty beat them he never got upset like this.

(What did his brother do to make him feel like this), he thought as he watched him. Skrap-it felt so bad for him. He took brave steps forward. "I just wondered if you were *twitch* ok?"

D-Structs just turned away from him and rolled towards the lava pool. He lowered his head slightly staring at the red and orange colors. "Skrap-it I mean it, back off".

The tool had to be strong even if there was danger involved. " Ah I'm just worried about you *twitch* you haven't been the same, since meeting your brother".

D-Structs signed, his hands turned into fists. " I rather not talk about him, please".

Skrap-it still approached. "Well I'm here D-Structs if you need me, or just wanna talk *twitch* I'll always be here for you".

"I know..." D-Structs muttered, his voice so low Skrap-it hardly picked it up.

"What did you say *twitch*"

"Nothing". He spun his treads around and went further back into his lair to rest. He lowered his head on the ground and tried to sleep.

Skrap-it looked. No D-Structs was not ok, he's really upset. He didn't want him upset. He wanted to cheer him up.

He thought of ways. He could bring him some special Ore, or steal a part from one of the Trux to prove how useful he is or even watch the Trux to look for any weakness. Then an idea struck him, he decided to do all three "D-Structs I'll be back you just sit there *twitch* I won't be long! *twitch*". He yelled as he raced out with determination. He would not fail him.

...

D-Structs watched as the Scraptool raced off. He really was glad he was gone right now, he could barely contain what he was feeling. Emotions threaten to swell over him and he was struggling even to keep the tears back but some slipped through.

D-Stroy, the bane of his existence. Always there to criticize him, looking down on him and always hurting him. Just remembering his past, he felt like his engine was gonna exploded. The rage boiling within him.

It was always the same even when they were young. Two brothers against the world with the elder constantly reminding the little one where his place was. In his youth, he hated him but also depended on him. As he grew up, of course, that feeling changed. Now he was strong and didn't need his elder brother's protection and his hate was all he felt for him.

He could remember the day when he finally got free from his brother. Chasing a pack of Hydrondons. He didn't want to listen to his brother's words and charged after them but the Hydrodons fired their water cannons above him making the rocks over him come loose. He just managed to get clear as a wall of rock separated him from D-Stroy.

He stood still, frozen in place as if expecting to see D-Stroy suddenly burst through, but nothing came. Everything became eerily quiet, the Hydrodons left and for the first time in his life. He was alone.

He traveled on for days not knowing where he was heading but just forward and it was only on the 5th day that it truly hit him, that he was alone.

He wept, a mixture of emotions overwhelmed him. Joy, freedom, peace. The tears came unable to stop, he started panting heavily as if he could hardly breathe. It took an effort but he managed to calm down.

It was one of the best days of his life, finally being alone. It took him a long while to even get used to that. In his travels or if he fought against any Trux who were foolish to get in his way but he expected a comment, a voice from the distance telling him how weak and pathetic he was. How he was always weak and mocking laughter, but it never came.

If he made any mistakes or if any Trux got lucky to hit him. No one was around to mock him. It made him so happy he could mistake and not have D-Stroy voice tormenting him.

Now his brother was back in his life and it was all his fault. No one forced him to reach out to his brother but he did anyway. He was in a dire situation, Scraptors ready to tare him apart the moment the sun rose. He had no choice and now he was stuck with the knowledge that his brother was in his life again but he told himself that this was one time. He will never need him again.

He was stronger alone, by himself he found a home The Crater. He ruled over it, Trux feared him everywhere and he did it by himself for years!

He was truly a force to be reckoned with.

Until one day. Ty arrived and everything changed. Not only his life but he found himself, not being alone ever again.

Skrap-it. He found himself needed help. It wasn't like he cared to know who he was. He was a Scraptool and he made him fix him. Then a new problem came.

He had no idea how it happened but Skrap-it stayed with him, wanting to help destroy Ty and his friends. D-Structs didn't want anyone or to rely on anyone but the little fool just wouldn't leave. No matter how many times he yelled at him or hit him with his wrecking ball and claw he just wouldn't go.

It felt weird. He wasn't used to actually rely on another. It felt even more strange having someone look at him like he was the greatest thing on two treads. Skrap-its eyes lit up every time he would come near him. The Scrapotol didn't want to let him down, everything Skrap-it did was just to please him and get an approval. That was why it was strange.

No ever acted that way around him before, to please him, to make him happy, to help in coming up with plans. To rush into danger with him. He remembered how Skrap-it didn't even run away when the Dreadtrux smashed into him, knocking him out. When he woke up the Scraptool was trying desperately to get rocks off him that covered his body but he couldn't do much since he was so small.

The fact he still tried and didn't leave him but the T-Trux feel oddly happy.

In fact, thinking about Skrap-it often made him happy, slightly. Oh, there were times that the little tool annoyed him so much he could scream so he stuck to just hitting the little foo.

Then there were moments when the Tool surprised him by doing something nice. For instants, he made him his new tail. The claw, it was his favorite one.

D-Structs mind started thinking about the little Scraptool a lot and his brother seem to fade slowly from his mind and He found himself smiling.

"D-Structs I'm back *twitch*" Skrap-it yelled from the entrance of his home.

The T-Trux was surprised only realizing now that it was dark outside, he could see stars in the sky. Was he in here all day moping, now he felt stupid and annoyed at himself.

Skrap-it was pushing something, it looked like ore. Red and orange colored. He pushed and it rolled down but it went too fast. It was going to hit the lava pool.

"NO, no, no no!".He tried racing towards it to slow it down but it fell anyway and disappeared into the lava pool. He froze in place, his head slowly turning to where the T-Trux lay, he expected he would roar at him or grab something to smash him with but nothing happened.

"Ahh sorry D-Structs* he turned to face him* I'm sorry I tried getting you Ore to cheer you up and I tried to sneak in to learn what those Trux were planning and i..."

"Enough!" D-Struct's voice boomed.

The Skraptool quickly shut up and made his way to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

Skrap-it turned. "I thought you *twitch* wanted to be alone *twitch*

"Come here" He ordered.

The little tool hurried and sat in front of him. "Ahh, do you want, oh mightly D-Structs" hoping by calling him that he would halt him from doing anything too rash, like hitting him.

D-Structs simply answered. "Sleep with me"

Skrap-it thought he was hearing things " "Ah...what *twitch* "

"You heard me, I...I could do with some company"

Skrap-it could hardly believe what he was hearing. He froze unable to move and just kept staring at the large and deadly T-Trux.

"Ahh. y..you really want me to?"

"Yes...". He gave him an almost pleading look.

Skrap-it climbed up and curled up in a ball and resting on D-structs face.

The T-Trux closed his eyes feeling Skrap-it presence. Being here with him, made him feel better and he released, maybe not being alone ever again, was not such a bad thing.

"Thank you Skrap-it"

"Anything for you D-Structs'


End file.
